Evangelion: How it should've been
by KILO151998
Summary: Shinji Ikari his short silver hair waving in the wind caused by the VTOLs, stood and watched as the U.N. attempted to kill the lumbering monster that was destroying Tokyo-3, his blood red eyes flashing in the sunlight. Rating my change, I DON'T OWN EVANGELION! and I couldn't think of a better title.


**Kim: **Rewrite of Stage 1 - Angel Attack! I've been working on chapter one of this rewrite for several months, trying to figure out what I should make Shinji, eventually I decided on half Angel. NOT LILITH! ADAM! There was originally a prologue to this, but I didn't think it sounded good, so instead, his past will be revealed sometime later on! Enjoy!

* * *

**Stage 1: Arrival and Attack**

**-XXX-**

Shinji Ikari, his short silver hair waving in the wind caused by the VTOLs, stood and watched as the U.N. attempted to kill the lumbering monster that was destroying the city of Tokyo-3, his blood red eyes flashing in the sunlight.

Snorting, he turned away. Cruise missiles weren't going to kill that thing, no matter how weak that monster truly was. It could only be beaten by something of equal or greater power. Something that had the same type of field it had. He closed his eyes, humming along to the song of the humanoid monsters soul as a VTOL crashed behind him, exploding in a fiery ball of death. He only walked away, throwing up his A.T. field (Absolute Terror field) to ward off the flying shrapnel.

Still humming, he stopped, his acute senses picking up an energy signal heading his way. Fast.

Opening his eyes, he spotted a blue blur speeding towards him.

_'Well, guess that's my ride."_

Almost immediately, the 'blue bullet of death' screeched to a stop beside him, the purple haired woman in the front seat throwing open her door. "Hiya, Shinji! No time for introductions. Get in!"

"Sure thing, Katsuragi-San!" said Shinji, his tone friendly and light. Once he was settled in she took off, the monster ripping through the building beside them just as she hit the gas.

Shinji stared out the window, the monster shooting off a pink beam that blasted a VTOL out of the sky. Misato turned her head towards the grey haired boy, the sound of his humming reaching her ears. Unnerved by his strange behavior, she decided to speak.

"Sorry I'm late, Shinji. You weren't waiting for me for too long, were you?"

"Hmmmmm hmmhmm hmmmmmm- huh? Oh no, no. If anything, I wasn't where you could find me!" the pale boy assured her. "Now, might I ask what that thing is?" he said, pointing a thumb back toward the monster. "That thing... is an Angel. "Angel?"

"No time right now to go into the details."

Not even ten seconds after she said that, a cruise missile came speeding toward them, hitting the asphalt and throwing the car around until it came to rest upside down. Climbing out her sides window, Misato bent and pulled a slightly scratched up Shinji from the wreckage. Then a realization hit her.

"AIEEEEEE! NOOOOOO! The body's riddled with shrapnel! And I've still got _thirty-three _payments left on her! God damn it!"

"Katsuragi-San..."

"OH NO! This dress cost a fortune! These stains will never come out!"

"Katsuragi-San..."

"YEEEEK! My shades are pulverized!"

"KATSURAGI-SAN!"

"Huh?" Shinji pointed a pale finger to the form of the third Angel, about to crush them under its feet.

"YAAAAH! SHINJI, GET DOWN!" Misato yelled, tackling the half Angel boy to the ground. Acting on Instinct, Shinji threw up his A.T. field and deflected the Angel, throwing the beast into a nearby building as he expanded it outward. Sliding out from under Misato's ample chest, Shinji pulled the downed captain up and dusted off her shoulders as, what appeared to be, a giant robot rose from the ground and righted their car.

The young nephilims face split into a wide grin, excitement shining in his red eyes. "Is that guy on our side? 'Cause if it's not, I know lots of ways to kill things!" Shinji exclaimed, his grin widening.

Misato just stared at him. 'O...Kay. Either no one updated his personnel file, or he didn't start acting like this til today.' Shaking her head, she replied, "No, it's on our side. Come on, we need to leave so I don't lose my job."

"Kay, Katsuragi-San!"

"Please, it's just Misato."

And with that, they sped off, leaving behind the battle between the 'not robot' and the humanoid third Angel, Sachiel.

**-XXX-**

"Sooo, NERV..." Said Shinji, fingering the red leather book Misato had handed him. "Yup! An unpublisized organization under the direct control of the U.N..."

"Neeever heard of it. I take it my father wants me to work for him, though?" "Dunno, you'll have to ask him yourself." Misato replied, entering NERV's parking garage and screeching to a stop in one of the empty parking spaces.

"I guess so, Misato-San. But if what ever God that's out there has any mercy, I won't have to talk to that _bastard _directly. And if it loves me, I will get to torture my father in my own special way. My way is very... strange! And entertaining for anyone watching!" he says cheerfully, whistling the Angel's song once more.

Misato just stares at him, blinks, then walks away, Shinji following close behind her.

**-XXX-**

On the command bridge, three people stood, all of them staring at the screen portraying the third Angel.

"We'll just have to _reinitialize _Unit 01," stated Gendo Ikari, orange tinted sunglasses flashing in the artificial light filtered into the Geo-front. "But that's impossible. There are no pilots left for it!" cut in Kozo Fuyutsuki, hands folded behind his back. "Rei is no longer-" started Ritsuko Akagi, only to be cut off by Gendo.

"There's no need for concern. The _reserve Pilot _has just arrived." he says shifting his gaze to the form of his son as a camera follows him.

* * *

**-XXX-**

'I wonder what my father wants with me...' thought Shinji, still whistling. 'Cause I wanna see if I can kill that rampaging monster making it's way here. And maybe, if I have time left to torture my father, find a rubber chicken.'

* * *

**Kim: **Okay, my version of Stage 1. I don't know if it's any good or not. I left a few things unchanged but I touched up Shinji's personality. He'll be calm like Kaworu when the time calls for it and crazy liiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeee. Ya know what? Screw it! Since I can't think of anything I'll just say he's crazy when he's not calm. Read and Review, Please!:-)


End file.
